Gumball Reignited Trilogy
CartoonAnimationFan05's Video-Game Spoof of 2018 Video Game "Spyro Reignited Trilogy" Cast * Spyro the Dragon - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Sparx - Iago (Aladdin) * Gnasty Gnorc - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Nestor - Akela (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Delbin - Beast (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Tomas - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Argus - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Astor - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Lindar - Balto (Balto) * Titan - Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Gildas - Genie (Aladdin) * Gavin - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (2016)) * Magnus - Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Toasty (Scarecrow Form) - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Toasty (Sheep Form) as himself * Dr. Shemp - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Blowhard - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Metalhead - Chernabog (Fantasia) * Jacques - Makucha (The Lion Guard) * Elora the Faun - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Hunter the Cheetah - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * The Professor - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Zoe the Fairy - Flora, Fauna & Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) * Moneybags - Luca (Angry Birds Stella) * Ripto - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Crush - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Glup - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Colossus Yeti - Ice Beast (Atlantis II: Milo's Return) * Eletroll - Jaq (Cinderella) * Ooga - Tui (Moana) * George the Snow Leopard as Himself * Mr. Bones the Skeleton - The Mask (Mask: The Animated Series) * Beaky the Breezebuilder - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Handel and Greta - Sherman & Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * The Alchemist - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) * Baby Dragons - Various Cubs * Bianca the Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * The Sorceress - Lady Caine (Tangled: Before Ever After) * Shelia the Kangaroo - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Sgt. James Byrd the Penguin - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Bentley the Yeti - Skips (Regular Show) * Agent 9 the Monkey - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Buzz - The Dragon (The Pagemaster) * Spike - Mor'du (Brave) * Scorch - Wave Monster (An American Tail) * The Whale - Scud (Toy Story) Gallery Gumball watterson cartoon network.png|Gumball as Spyro the Dragon Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Sparx PitchBlack.jpg|Pitch Black as Gnasty Gnorc Akela (LA).jpg|Akela as Nestor Beast in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Beast as Delbin Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Tomas Tod.jpg|Tod as Argus Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Astor Balto.png|Balto as Lindar Genie.jpg|Genie as Gildas Pete's-Dragon-2016-44-0.png|Elliot as Gavin Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as Toasty (Scarecrow Form) Toasty Sheep.png|Toasty (Sheep Form) as himself Jungle Book 2016 90.png|Shere Khan as Dr. Shemp Promotional Image - Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Blowhard Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Chernabog as Metalhead Makucha the Leopard.png|Makucha as Jacques Tigress.png|Tigress as Elora Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Hunter Basil.jpg|Basil as The Professor FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna & Merryweather as Zoe the Fairy Luca.png|Luca as Moneybags Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Ripto Red Death.png|Red Death as Crush D2EDnABN16w.jpg|Drago's Bewilderbeast as Gulp Jaq.jpg|Jaq as Eletroll Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto as Beaky the Breezebuilder Sherman and penny are flying.jpg|Sherman as Penny as Handel and Greta Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy as Bianca Viper kung fu panda 3.png|Viper as Shelia the Kangaroo Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Sgt. James Byrd the Penguin Skips character.png|Skips as Bentley the Yeti Squidward-0.png|Squidward as Agent 9 Richard Tyler at the mercy of the dragon.png|The Dragon as Buzz Wave Monster.jpg|Wave Monster as Scorch Scud-1-.jpg|Scud as The Whale Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Spyro the Dragon Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs